La energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se trasforma
by Laster mehr bizarre
Summary: "Una lagrima puede derrotar cualquier razón y ablandar al más difícil corazón, trasmitir un sentimiento especial, se firme ya que con una lagrima tu destino cambiara." La vida de Kagome cambiara después de derramar una lagrima.
1. Chapter 1

"La energía no se crea ni se destruye solo se trasforma" ¿Quién dijo eso?- se preguntaba una chica que estudiaba para un examen de formación general.- ¿y qué ley era?... me rindo no puedo con este estúpido examen.

* * *

La chica estaba en la alcoba de su casa que aparentemente trataba de estudiar. A esta chica muchos la conocemos. Ya no es la misma chica que alguna vez atravesó las épocas, no esta chica es más madura, tiene un semblante serio, su radiante sonrisa ahora es solo un opaco recuerdo del ayer y por más de un motivo.

Ahora les diré cual:

Como todos sabrán Kagome deseo que la perla desapareciera y ella como Inuyasha regresaron a sus respectivas épocas y fue hasta hay que todos saben lo que paso después fue que ella entro en la preparatoria y al concluir sus estudios, es decir a los 3 años después que regreso del sengoku, su madre y abuelo fallecieron en un terrible accidente de coches, dejando a su hermano y a ella solos, por supuesto que tiene familiares de echo ella se quedo unos días con unas tías después de ese fatídico día, como ella ya tenía mayoría de edad decidió quedarse sola en esa enorme casa, pero su pequeño hermano se quedo con sus familiares, desde entonces solo lo ve los fines de semana, como es obvio consiguió un empleo y sus familiares le ayudaban a pagar las deudas, se dedico a la escuela y al templo a su vez, como todos sabemos ella desempeñaba las tareas de sacerdotisa.

Si, así es, a esta linda joven le toco madurar y ver el mundo de sopetón y no de apoco como debió haber sido. De eso a pasado 2 años, los mas difíciles y solitarios. Pero ha podido salir adelante.

* * *

Será mejor que me duerma- se dijo mientras bostezaba y miraba el reloj- ya es tardísimo y mañana tengo que ir al nuevo trabajo_-es mejor que me mantenga ocupada todo el día así no recordaré a inuyasha o a mi madre y abuelo que se que ahora me cuidan-_pensó mientras se acomodaba-¿Qué habrá sido de ti Inuyasha?_-_ pensó en vos alta mientras se quedaba dormida en su gran cama King size.

Bip-bip-bip. – suena el despertador seguido de su teléfono en modo despertador con la melodía Want you back de Cher Lloyd (escuchen la canción es buena).

-Ya voy, ya voy- reclamaba con pereza a los aparatos.- no dejan a uno disfrutar.- decía mientras los apagaba y se dirigía al baño a arreglarse como de costumbre.

Al salir del templo, lo observo por última vez en el día y se dirijio a un día bastante largo a su parecer.

El primer lugar donde apareció fue en las oficinas de una de las más famosas empresas de Tokio la famosa TAISHO-BROS. INC.

-Escuche el rumor que corre en la agencia, que el jefe de este imperio despide a todos los que lo miran a los ojos- se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigió a recepción – No creo que sea así de malo – Se dijo a sí misma en forma positiva mientras miraba a un hombre salir de ese lugar con una caja y lagrimas en los ojos.

La recepcionista era una joven de cabello corto al hombro color rubio, ojos verdes, grandes y expresivos, con una sonrisa amable.- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – pregunto desde atrás del mostrador.

-Si, busco a Sukyshiro de recursos humanos.-con una sonrisa amable.

-Muy bien, entra en el elevador, 4to. Piso a la derecha enfrente del garrafón de agua.- y sin más la ignoro volviendo a sus encargos.

Al salir siguió las indicaciones que le dijo la recepcionista, al llegar a la oficina antes de entrar se calmo y toco la puerta abriéndola a la vez que entraba.

-Buenos días soy Higurashi Kagome y vengo de la agencia- decía mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-Buenos días, la estábamos esperando llega justo a tiempo.- dice alegre mientras observa su reloj de muñeca.

Y así tuvo su primer día de trabajo donde entrego el correo y sirvió el café a muchos ejecutivos hasta las 2 p.m. y se marcho a su universidad, donde presento el dichoso examen de física y siguió con las clases normales y al salir se dirigió rumbo a su entrenamiento de artes mixtas .

* * *

En otro lugar un hombre postrado en una cama de hospital, desahuciado deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no morir.

-¿Qué serias capaz de dar a cambio de no morir?- se escucho una voz de ultra tumba en la oscura habitación de aquel hombre.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba el hombre desde su cama- ¡Muéstrate!- exigió.

-Yo soy quien hará que no mueras si me das lo que yo quiero-decía desde las penumbras una mancha.

-Que puedo ofrecerte si moriré en 4 meces, no soy más que una masa de carne pudriéndose.-explicaba.

-Solo necesito un cuerpo con el cual poder moverme yo me encargare de que no muera el cuerpo que posea. Pero contesta ¿eres capaz de ofrecerme tu cuerpo?-con una doble intención en la pregunta.

-Lo que sea para no morir. Usa mi cuerpo si así evitas que muera. – decía el hombre deslumbrado por la oferta.

La mancha lo que hizo fue moverse atreves de la sombras y posarse sobre el cuerpo, el cuerpo empezó a convulsionar haciendo que los aparatos se volvieran locos a tal grado que empezaron a sacar chispas, haciendo corto circuito incendiando la habitación, los aspersores se activaron después de un rato, pero cuando se mitigo el fuego la cama estaba totalmente quemada. Haciendo imposible reconocer algún cuerpo.

* * *

Al entrar al centro de entrenamiento se podían observar como varias personas practicaban distintos deportes desde el baile y natación hasta boxeo y kendo.

Ella al entrar fue llamada por un hombre.

-Higurashi-

-hola-suspiro-¿como estas Hoyio-kun?

-muy bien ahora que estas acá- sonrojado – necesito pareja para entrenar prometo no lastimarte-dijo sonrojado a un mas.

Ella simplemente bufo-claro, pero prometo no lastimarte, mucho- mientras se dirigía a área asignada para el full contact.

Como siempre empezaron el calentamiento de preparación con estiramientos y corriendo por el lugar, para darle paso a las breves batallas que se hacían.

Kagome quien ya tenía rato golpeando y esquivando golpes de Hoyio, empezó a ver todo el lugar hasta que su mirada se poso en la puerta en donde una sombra se desvaneció al poco rato de verla, esto le hizo que se le erizaran los bellos como en los momentos antes de que Naraku atacara y en su desconcentración de la pelea, Hoyio quien se veía sumamente cansado decidió inmovilizarla sujetándola por detrás.

-Te dije que no te haría daño.

-Y yo que no te haría tanto daño- mientras sonreía y sujetaba al joven y aplicando fuerza, haciendo una llave, donde ella queda encima de él y su puño a milímetros de la nariz.

En casa de Higurashi.

-Estoy muerta- decía mientras se tiraba en su cama después de hacer tarea.-no pensé que me tocaría un trabajo tan mas sencillo solo servir café y entregar correo, solo espero durar lo suficiente como para juntar para la siguiente cuota- se decía mientras buyo trataba de subirse a la cama llamando la atención de la joven- ¿qué traes?- se pregunto mientras ella le quitaba algo de la boca-es un papel de la fortuna buyo haber que dice:

"Una lagrima puede derrotar cualquier razón y ablandar al más difícil corazón, trasmitir un sentimiento especial, se firme ya que con una lagrima tu destino cambiara."

-¿Qué ahora eres un gato adivino? O solo me quieres ayudar con los deberes del templo- le pregunto al gato que solo maulló y se acurruco a un lado de ella.- que rara predicción – se dijo sin darle mayor importancia dejando que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: gracias por leer, es muy poco lo se, pero hace mucho tiempo que no escribo.

Cualquier duda, comnetrario o critica pueden dejar un review.

Nos leemos el siguiente capitulo, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Kagome estaba ya en la oficina entregando el correo a la señorita de presidencia una chica muy linda de cabello negro como la noche y una dulce expresión en el rostro cuando la vio quedo hipnotizada, su mente recordó el primer día que vio a rin con Sesshomaru.

-Disculpa, disculpa- la llamaba la joven de no más de 30 años.

-Si- saliendo de su recuerdo algo avergonzada.

-¿Me podrías hacer un favor? -.

-Claro ¿Qué es lo que ocupa?-

-Le podrías entregar el correo directo a él – señalando a la puerta de presidencia- es que me encargo un documento y lo tengo un poco atrasado- se excuso la joven de una manera en la que ella no podría negarse.

-Si no hoy problema-

-No lo mires directamente si no te habla.-le aconsejo antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Al entrar ella solo pudo ver a un hombre de espalda con un costoso traje color negro que era manchado por una larga cabellera blanca atada en una desalineada coleta baja, en la esquina de la oficina, al parecer buscaba algo en el archivero.

-¿Piensas seguir gastando mi tiempo o me daras algo?- le pregunto de una forma fría sin molestarse en mirarla.

Esto la sobre salto y camino hacia el escritorio depositando los documentos solicitados antes de salir solo pudo escuchar un leve ¿rugido? No, seguramente fue su imaginación. Estando afuera solo pudo suspirar.

-Bien aun sigues entera- le llamo la joven- eso es bueno. Déjame presentarme soy Saiyo Daidoji.- decía mientras hacia un la ve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto soy Kagome Higurashi.- decía mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Un placer nos vemos en otra ocasión-se despedía mientras observaba a la joven marcharse con los documentos a entregar.

Al llegar a la facultad no pudo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en la oficina de aquel ejecutivo. Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que un joven se le aserco y le depositava una flor en el pupitre.

-Kagome-la susodicha reacciono- siempre en las nuves, asi no aprenderas nada.

-Gracias por la flor- le decía al joven de cabello un poco largo y desalineado color castaño claro y ojos verdes como las aceitunas.-y nunca me distrigo.

- A ¿no? Entonces dime porque no me viste llegar.- sentencio con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Estaba pensando-

- ¿En que?

-¡Kuno! No seas entrometido.-

-Mmm entonces no era un que, si no un ¿quien?- decía en tono suspicas.

-¿Que haces aquí? No se supone que deverias estar tomando clases - dijo mirando su reloj- en este preciso momento?-

-El maestro no apareció y decidi visitar a mi mejor amiga ¿acaso tiene algo de malo?-decia con una arrogancia en la voz y una mirada especial.

-Nada de malo, solo que se me hace raro que los días que vienes a visitarme ,todos los maestros no llegan.-decia mientras meditava las cosas. Al joven se le podía ver un rostro nervioso el cual disfrazaba con una mirada hacia el lado contrario de Kagome-no se si sea que estas salado o tienes suerte. – declaro sin ninguna duda.

Kuno solo pudo suspirar mas relajado y con una gran sonrisa.

-Se que me amas por eso-le decía mientras agarraba la mochila de ella.-vamos.

-¿A donde me llevaras hoy?- le preguntaba mientras se levantaba del pupitre y caminaba hacia el.

-Ya lo veras.

En el trayecto de salida de la universidad platicaban de cosas sin sentido, lo cual la hacia feliz ya que solo con el podía sonreir de una forma mas natural y nunca se sentía sola cuando estaba con el. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento se subieron al carro nada modesto de el.

-Me bas a decir a donde vamos o es una sorpresa-el no contesto- o es una sorpresa – decía con alegría y miraba atravez de la ventana mirando señales y dirijiendo su mirada de nuevo al conductor analizando a suamigo- _Kuno tatewaki es un chico que esta por terminar la carrera de Admón. de empresas, tiene 25 años, es muy risueño , enojon y testarudo cuando se lo propone pero la mayor parte del tiempo es tranquilo, siempre me observa pero no es una mirada cualquiera, es una de devoción y cariño, pero no de amor jurado a una mujer, aun no logro desifrar que ; y pensar en el dia en que lo conosi _

**Flash back**

Fue en el primer día de clases que tuve, estaba en la cafetería sin ánimos de comer, cuando de la nada se sentó a mi lado, lo observe con cara de lárgate

-Hola- saludo alegremente ignorando mi mirada.

-Hola- le dije para disponerme a ignorarlo.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?- dijo con una voz dulce y preocupada.

Cuando iba a contestarle que no le interesaba lo mire a los ojos y me desmorone en llanto, el simplemente me consolaba mientras me decía que todo estará bien y me acariciaba el cabello.

-Perdóname no fue mi intención- dije en un intento de no hipear.

- No te preocupes ¿ya te encuentras mejor?- me pregunto con notoria preocupación en los ojos.

-Si muchas gracias.

- Mi nombre es Tatewaki Kuno- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo soy Higurashi Kagome- mientras sonreía.

-Que linda sonrisa tienes-

-Gracias pero para mi mala suerte tuviste que ver mi llanto antes que mi sonrisa, que buena primera impresión.- dije con sarcasmo y una sonrisa algo forzada.

**End flash back**

_Desde entonces fue mi gran amigo y mi columna para levantarme. Nunca me a pedido explicaciones y no lo a echo hasta la fecha._

-Ya llegamos- decía mientras salía de carro.

-Si- decía mientras se apresuraba en salir y seguirlo.

Cuando entro en al lugar solo pude ver un gran restaurante que contaba con una gran sala de juegos.

¿Que es lo que comeras primero?- le pregunto a Kagome mietras observaban el inmenso buffet .

Pizza!- exclamo al ver las revanadas.

Al llegar a una mesa les atendió una joven de cabello largo, azabache recojido en una coleta alta, con unos ojos marrones que mostraban determinación.

¿Que es lo que desean tomar?- pregunto la joven recamarera

Kagome al ver el rostro de la chica solo pudo quedarse en shock era la imagen de sango en persona era su amiga la única que la consolava cuando inuyasha se iba , con la que tubo días interminables de risas y preocupaciones, en cambio kuno al ver a la chica solo la estudio un micro segundo.

-2 té helados porfavor- dijo mientras se maldecía a si mismo mentalmente.

-claro cualquier cosa me llaman soy Sophia-

-a no eres japonesa-hablo kagome por primera vez, al notar que se quedo muda y a la vez por el tono diferente de hablar de sango.

-Si lo soy, naci aquí pero mi padre es americano- y dicho eso se fue por las vevidas.

La comida paso muy amena mientras charlaban y se robaban comida del otro o de plano se la arrojaban al rostro.

¿quieres ir a los juegos?- pregunto kuno limpiándose pure de la cara.

Claro, veras que te gano en el hokey de aire.-sentencio mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Cuando llegaron a la maquina la sorpresa fue que estaba fuera de servicio, a lo que optaron por una que estaba a lado, la maquina de baile.

-lista para perder?-le pregunto como quien predice el futuro.

-comienza ya!- excalmo emocionada.

Y asi empezaron una batalla de baile donde al parecer kagome llevaba la delantera.

-Ya no puedo- dijo kuno todo sudoroso.

-no aguantas nada- decía mientras ella seguía jugando , sintiendo la mirada de su amigo en ella ,al voltearse ve a un niño con su madre, el niño le extiende feliz una tira de boletos que gano, en eso dirige la mirada a kuno y quien la mira de la misma manera que aquel niño mira a su madre, en eso la maquina pilla anunciando el fin del juego.

-perdiste al fin creí que me saldrían canas y arrugas para cuando terminaras.- decía en tono burlon cambiando por completo la mirada que le daba hace unos instantes.

-pues no te falta mucho- contesto mientras agarraba la tira de boletos.

- a que te refieres con eso?- le pregunto un tanto enojado.

- tu ya sabes abuelo- le dijo mientras salía corriendo sin ningún rumbo para no ser alcansada.

Su carrera fue detenida estrepitosamente por una señal de pizo mojado que una joven recamarera acabada de poner y que al parecer iba e salida.

- Lo siento no me fije por donde iba- dijo incorporándose y ayudando a levantarse a la joven.

- No se preocupe estoy bien no me paso nada- le contesto con una dulce sonrisa.

- Si pero tu ropa quedo arruinada- le dijo mientras veía como una gran mancha de humedad empezaba a hacer acto de presencia.- discúlpame por favor cualquier cosa que pueda hacer solo dime y te ayudare – le dijo mientras del bolso del pantalón sacaba una tarjeta con su numero.

- Muchas gracias- le dedico una leve reverencia y se marcho.

- Hey te encuentras bien?-le pregunto kuno que de la nada apareció junto a ella-

- Si no te preocupes.- sonriendo.

- Mirate nada mas si estas mojada ,mejor vamonos antes de que te enfermes-

Dicho aquello pagaron la cuenta y salieron del establecimiento, lo primero que notaron al salir fue el atardecer.

Desntro del auto los jóvenes miraban la calle en completo silencio, el silencio de complicidad, el la miraba a intervalos como pensando en si preguntar o no.

-¿puedo saber la razón por la que llorabas?- estaba echo lo pregunto.

Ella lo miro y se quedo callada un momento meditando su respuesta-te lo dire cuando llegemos-si sabia que era hora de decirle y de dejarlo entrar un poco mas a su mundo, aunque realmente lo sentía aterradoramente cerca.

El trayecto a la casa de la joven fue en completo silencio que solo era interrumpido por los clacson de los vehículos de alrededor. Cuando llegaron al templo ella simplemente bajo del carro y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-no me dirás nada?-

-te lo mostrare- fue lo único que dijo al momento que se detenía entre peldaños y seguía su asenso.

Kuno simplemente cerro la puerta del auto y la siguió en silencio, le daba emoción ver donde vivía su gran amiga siempre quiso conocer, pero algo le decía que no era momento de mostrarse con ella como acostumbraba.

Al llegar lo primero que diviso fue el goshimboku, después no muy alejado una casa modesta , estando en la entrada de la puerta de esa casa observo como Kagome dudaba un momento antes de abrir la puerta, ella simplemente entro y dejo sus cosas en la pequeña sala.

-pasa por aquí- le dijo mientras lo guiaba a la cocina- siéntate por favor- le indico la mesa y ella se dispuso a calentar el agua para el té, el agua se calentó rápido y se dedico a terminar de preparar la bebida.

-¿y cuando conocere a tu madre?- se escucho un crack de donde deposito con fuerza la charola en la meza frente a el.

- no podras-dijo en tono melancolico mientras servia la taza de te- ella falleció hace dos años.

El quedo anonadado no se esperaba esa respuesta- lo siento no era mi intención- la miro un segundo- ¿vives sola?.

Asintió-mi hermano solo me visita los fines de semana- dijo con un notable nudo en la garganta.

¿Como?¿porque no esta contigo cuidándote?-dijo un poco enojado al saber de la existencia de un hermano.

Veras … - le conto toda la historia del accidente y cuando termino simplemente de sus ojos rodo una sola lagrima.

No lo sabia perdón e echo que recuerdes algo que no querías- se diculpo y se puso de pie- creo que devo marcharme – y sin esperar una respuesta salió de la casa, estando afuera sacu su celular y llamo-tenemos que hablar en persona –

-no puedo ahora, estoy en un viaje al cual no quisite acompañarme- sentencio la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

- es importante-dijo mientras bajaba las gradas y se subia al carro.

-que puede ser mas importante que la búsqueda?-decia la voz molesta.

-kagome- fue lo único que dijo después de colgar al mismo tiempo que el arrancaba el coche a toda velocidad.

A unas cuadras de hay se encontraba un hombre con solo un saco puesto que aparentemente buscaba algo.

-ya la encontraste-se dijo a si mismo.

-La siento cerca-

-Puedes decirme cómo es?- dijo destapándose el pecho y dejando al descubierto una cara incrustada.

-Acaso no sientes el poder?

-Naraku, tu eres el siente las cosas yo solo te llevo a ellas.- decía un poco molesto el hombre.

-Paciencia Eeren, que creo saber la posición de lo que busco. Ahora vamos por alla que veo algunas almas que puedo devorar.

Al dia siguiente se levanto con un peso menos de los hombros ya que se sentía tranquila de haberle dicho a kuno la verdad sobre ella y con este pensamiento se alisto para ir a trabajar.

-No boy a llegar a tiempo- decía mientras corria a todo lo que sus piernas le daban- ya casi llego.

Pero su carrera fue interrumpida por una ¿pared? Y callo al suelo por el golpe, al subir su mirada se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre, que al ver su rostro quedo de piedra.

-Ten mas cuidado, que no habrá una próxima vez- decía una voz fría con una mirada helada y acecina.

-Sesshomaru- respondió en casi un susurro que el susodicho escucho a la perfeccion.

El al escucharla nombrarlo, la mira detalladamente y esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible- hace tiempo que no me llaman asi- y sin decirle mas se marcho.

Kagome quedo en el suelo sin podérselo creer, era el, no era un inveto de su imaguinacion, pero se supone que en esta era no existen los demonios, bueno no físicos ya que en el tiempo que estuvo deprimida por el axidente atrajo a muchas cosas entre espiritus y espiritus demoniacos, que ella simplemente purifico, pero era cansado hacerlo todos los días, asi que decidió imitar a miroku y puso barios pergaminos, que si funcionaron.

El dia en la "oficina" solo se la paso entregando correo y observando hacia la dirección de la oficina de sesshomaru, tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle como ¿Cuántos mas como tu hay? Y mas importante a un ¿Qué paso con Inuyasha? Pero le temia a la respuestas, tenia miedo, miedo de saber que inuyasha habría muerto y si no era asi, temia que el no quisiera verla.

En el transcurso de la oficina a su escuela recibió una llamada a su móvil de un numero desconosido.

-bueno ¿Quién habla?

- si lo siento- se escuchaba que lloraba- habla sophia, no quería molestarte.

-no me molesta ¿Qué paso porque lloras?- pregunto preocumada ya que sabia que no era sango pero si era su re-carnacion .

- ¿puedo verte hoy?-sollosando.

- claro pero ahora ando de camino a la facultad.

- no quiero molestarte, mejor no-dijo con resignación en la voz.

-mira puedes ir y te espero en la cafetería de admon. ¿si sabes donde se encuentra?

-si, ire para alla- dijo con un suspiro entrecortado por el llanto.

_¿Que le habrá pasado a sango? Digo sophia_- mientras colgaba la llamada y se diriguia a la cafetería.

Al llegar Kagome solo pudo ver a una joven en la entrada con ojos rojos e inchados y una mochila.

-¿Qué te paso?-le pregunto kagome mientras se asecaba y la abrazaba.

-se que no te conozco, pero no supe con quien mas acudir- decía entre hipeos- me echaron de mi casa- rompiendo en llanto.

-shhh- la abrazaba y consolaba- no te preocupes, si ese es el problema puedes vivir conmigo- mientras se separaba un poco de ella y le sonreía cálidamente.

-gracias- mientras le correspondía a su sonrisa ya mas tranquila.

-ahora vamos que tengo clases, no se si tu estes ocupada…

-¡no!- dijo interumpiendola- estoy libre.

-esta bien vamos – mientras se diriguian a las clases de kagome.

Al terminar las clases se diriguieron al templo.

-oye no me digas que vives cerca del tempo-dijo obesrbando la zona residencial.

-masomenos-mientras le daba una mirada traviesa y empezaba a subier las gradas.

-¿pasaremos a orar al templo? No es mala idea- analizando lo que supuestamente harian.

Kagome simplemente siguió caminando y diriguiendo a su acompañante. Al llegar a la altura del goshioku se diriguio a la casa, sophia solo pudo observar como abansaba hasta llegar a la casa y abrirla.

-anda que es un poco tarde- le animo a entrar desde la puesta.

-¡Aa si! – se apresuro a llegar donde ella y pasar- no me dijiste que vivías en un templo.

-fue porque no le lo preguntaste- le contesto jugetonamente.

-muchas gracias- le dedicaba una reverencia- se que no me conoces y desidiste ayudarme, pero ¿no le molestara a tu familia?

Ella cambio totalmete- no te preocupes, vivo sola- dándole una sonrisa de mas falsa que un elefante volador.

-¿y que les paso a tus padres?- pregunto mientras caminaba y detallaba la sala.

-mi padre falleció cuando tenia 5 años… y mi madre y abuelo a los 18 años… - le dijo triste si lo decía de esa forma lo sentía mas legano y menos doloroso.

Sophia se volteo a verla- lamento tu perdida- le decía triste-yo también perdi a mi abuela a los 18.

-gracias- le dedicaba una sonrisa- bien ,empesaremos el recorido por el lugar?

-me encantaría.

Kagome le mostro todas las abitaciones diciendo que no podía entrar a la de souta y le explico que el, la visitaba los fines de semana.

-y por ultimo, pero no menos importante la cosina.

-es muy linda tu casa.

-gracias, ¿no tienes hambre? – decía mientras habría la nevera.

No tubo que esperar la respuesta ya que se escucho un gruñido de parte de ambas.

-Jajajajajajajjaj- se rieron al unisono.

-Creo que hoy solo cenaremos ramen al ver la nevera bacia.

-si no te preocupes.

Y asi pasaron la cena entre platicas y risas donde se conocieron mas.

Al llegar al segundo piso la hospedo en la habitación de huéspedes.

-aquí puedes quedarte-le decía mietras le abria la puerta- si necesitas algo llamame por favor.

-gracias- le decía mientras entraba y dejaba su mochila en la cama.

-Buenas noches- se despidió kagome.

-si igualmente- le contesto con una sonrisa mientras veía como se seraba la puerta.

Esa noche sophia supo que kagome seria una muy querida y apreciada amiga en quien puede confiar, al quedar en total silencio en aquella habitación desconosida la nostalguia la inundo y empezó a recordar el pleito que tubo esa misma tarde, la que se suponía libre de trabajo.

**Flash back**

Al llegar asu casa después de el trabajo encontró a sus padres esperándola, cosa que ella sabia no era nada bueno.

-me podrías explicar ¿Por qué te saliste de la escuela de derecho?- reclamo su padre con solo verla

Ella se quedo de piedra, se suponía que nadie sabia, se suponía que se enterarían cuando terminara si carrera de periodismo, cuando escribiera su primer reportaje y saliera en el periódico.

-¿que ahora te quedaste muda?- le gritaba su padre- ¿no piensas responder?

- ¿cariño no seas tan duro con ella?- le clamo la madre.

-no ella sabia que si quería estudiar mientras yo le pagara los estudios tenia que ser derecho- le contesto a su esposa furico.

-no pienso dedicarme a algo que odio- hablo por fin sophia.

-a no pues ¡yo no te pagare nada de eso entiendes!- refiriéndose a la carrera.

- ¡pues no lo hagas! no nececito que me pages nada, con mi trabajo puedo costeármelas sola- hablo defendiéndose y arrepintiéndose de confesar de su trabajo secreto.

-ha conque trabajas- espeto tranquilamente su padre cosa que le dio mas miedo-pues entonces no te importara pagarte los estudios tu sola porque yo ¡no te pagare para que estudies una carrera de muertos de hambre!-grito en su cara.

-Pues no te necesito- grito ella al dirifuirse a la puerta.

-si sales no vuelvas – le amenazo dándoselas de ganador.

Ella simplemente volteo a ver a su madre, que la miraba con desepcion y a su padre con una mirada de control, se dio la media vuelta y se marcho. No paso mucho tiempo en que se rompiera en llanto y al buscar algo con que secarse en los bolsillos, encontró la nota de la desconosida del restaurante, dudo en marcarle ya que no la conosia pero algo le decía que era buena asi que tomo su móvil y le marco.

**End flash back.**

De la boca de sophia salió un sollozo contenido y se quedo dormida.

muchas gracias por leer y gracias por el review karen12 espero y disfrutes del capitulo y pases por alto mis horrores ortográficos.

nos leemos en otro capitulo ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos lo que leen y gracias por tu interés en esta histroia **karen12 ** espero cumplir con tus expectativas y déjame informarte que me encuentro un poco ocupada en este momento y no se con exactitud cuando volveré a subir otro capitulo.

Sin mas qui dejo otro capitulo.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente se levanto y checo el reloj alado de la cama.

-Es muy temprano- dijo al ver que este marcaba las 8 a.m. pero sus intentos de dormir se desvanecieron al recordad donde estaba, al salir de la habitación pudo escuchar a lo lejos como alguien tarareaba, al seguir el sonido salió de la casa y se encontró con Kagome barriendo el templo, vestida con un traje tradicional de sacerdotisa.

-Buenos días- saludo Kagome al notar su presencia- ¿dormiste bien?

-Si gracias-le contesto al darse cuenta que la descubrieron- no me dijiste que eras la encargada del templo.

- Si y tampoco te dije que vivo con buyo- dijo Kagome en respuesta algo juguetona.

-¿Quien es buyo?- pregunto al momento que sintió algo rozar su pierna y brincado ante lo sucedido.

-Es mi gato- le contesto mientras se agachaba y tomaba al gato.

-Ha, que bueno porque me agradan mas los gatos que los perros.

Ese comentario hizo que Kagome se le quedara viendo interrogante como pensando que era logico y luego volver a ser la misma.

-¿Me arias un favor?- pregunto Kagome.

-Claro – no se podía negar.

-¿Podrías ir por las compras en mi lugar?

-Si , dime ¿que necesitas?

-En la cocina hay una lista de las cosas que se ocupan en la casa si quieres solo trae las que puedas cargar.-le comento sabiendo que eran muchas cosas.

-Si esta bien solo me arreglo y salgo, al cabo la tienda no esta lejos cierto?.

- Si, gracias.

Dicho eso Sophia se fue dentro de la casa dejando a Kagome con buyo afuera.

-Buenos días-le saludo un hombre a su espalda.

-Buenos días, sea bienvenido al templo Higurashi- decía mientras se daba la vuelta para toparse con ¡Miroku!

-Que desepcion me llevo al verla, me an comentado que este templo no tiene sacerdotes y veo que me mintieron- decía Miroku.

Ella reacciono después de que el esperaba a que ella hablara- Si creo que si le mintieron, y que yo desempeño esas labores en los días de descanso- cometo sin saber que fue exactamente lo que dijo.

-¿Entonces no lo hace a diario?- reacciono ante la pequeña esperanza.

- Asi es, porque lo pregunta.

-Es que puedo ver que en este templo hay una gran nube negra de desgracias- dijo poniendo un rostro muy conocido por ella- y al parecer ud. No es sacerdotisa y solo hace para cubrir las apariencias- sentencio creyendo poder estafarla.

Kagome solo pudo suspirar de cansancio e impresiono al ver como la rencarnacion de Miroku trataba de convencerla- ¿Me podría decir quien es usted y que busca?-dijo tratando de denotar tranquilidad.

-O pero que distraído, me llamo Miroku y soy descendiente de una largo linaje de monjes y estoy al su servicio- diciendo esto tomo su mano y la beso.

Ella no podía creer que la rencarnacion de Miroku fuera también un descendiente de el- ¿Y me podría decir de donde comenzó el linaje? – pregunto, tenia que esta segura de que fuera cierto.

El al ver el interés de la joven le brillaron los ojos y se dispuso a contarle emocionada mente, no muchos le creían y dejaban que les explicara y no desaprovechara esa oportunidad, le contaría sobre su antepasado Miroku primero-Pues vera mi familia desciende de un monje llamado Miroku- al decir eso solo be como Kagome se sorprende pensando que la estaba impresionando- El cual tenia una maldición echa por un demonio muy poderoso y decidió acabar con el en el camino se le juntaron barias personas entre ellas la sacerdotisa custodia de la perla de shikon, que tengo entendido que en este templo es de donde se Oniguino, y unos demonios buenos, un kitsune y una exterminadora, donde ellos juntos acabaron el demonio que poseía la perla…

-Naraku fue derrotado, la perla de shikon desapareció junto a la sacerdotisa y la maldición igual- dijo sin muchos ánimos kagome.

-O veo que se sabe la historia- ve como asiente con la cabeza- pues creo que debería dejar me acabar con la nuve negra de desgracias- dijo retomando lo anterior.

-No creo que sea necesario ya que aquí no hay ninguna nube y si ese fuera el caso el templo cuenta con pergamino evitando que entren los malos espíritus- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Veo que no e podido engañarla pero creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo- comento un poco cabizbajo.

-¿Que es lo que tiene en mente? Si es dinero no tengo- encogiendose de hombros.

-No yo no pediría dinero solo pido que me deje estar al cuidado del templo cuando ud. no este a cambio de hospedaje.

Por alguna razón eso ya lo veía venir-mire no quiero ser de cortes pero no tengo suficiente dinero como mantenerlo.

-¡Oh no!, me refería a que me dejara quedar y pagar cuentas, no se confunda- dijo en tono solemne de voz- No dejaría que me manteniera una joven, solo busco un lugar donde dormir, pero si le molesta no insistiré mas.

Kagome lo observo y pensó al respecto vivía sola y nunca pensó en vivir con alguien mas aparte que mejor que con sus amigos- esta bien pero hay reglas- dicho eso vio como ponía cara de alivio.

-Kagome creo que debo aumentar las cosas ya que en la lista solo es para la vivencia de una persona- Sophia hablo desde la afueras acercándose- o no quería interrumpir.

-No te preocupes el es Miroku- señalo al hombre- y es monje se a ofrecido a cuidad del templo en mi ausencia a cambio de un lugar en donde dormir y es bueno que lo conozcas de una vez.

Mucho gusto soy Sohia- decía mientras se reverenciaba.

-El gusto es mio yo soy Miroku- saludando de la misma manera y el le sujeto la mano de una forma mas caballerosa, pero al momento del contacto algo izo click a tal grado que Kagome lo escucho y solo se sonrió.

-Bueno ire por las compras- decía mientras se soltaba apresurada.

-Espera toma no te di el dinero- dijo acercándose a ella y sacando del traje un monedero.

-No te preocupes yo lo pago esta vez- decía con una sonrisa traviesa- a la siguiente que sea el- y sin mas se volteo y se marcho.

Kagome solo miro como se marchaba y Miroku solo la veía como si fuera algo maravilloso.

-Bueno será mejor te muestre el templo- dicho eso el reacciono y la siguió.

Al medio dia observo como un joven de 13-15 años se iba acercando a ella y le sonreía.

-Disculpe usted ¿ha visto de casualidad a una mujer de 20 años cabello negro y ojos café? Es alta y un poco gruñona- decía el joven.

-Lo siento no e visto a nadie asi el dia de hoy- se disculpo la sacerdotisa.

-Kagome a un no me acostumbro a verte con ese traje- contesto el joven.

-Lo se Sota, pero quiero hacer esto además bien dicen que eres lo que vistes- dijo riéndose y tomando sus ropas.

-Te extrañe- respondió abrazándola, cosa que hizo que ella se conmoviera.

-Yo también- le contesto el abrazo- vamos adentro que tengo que decirte unas cosas.

Cuando entraron lo primero que les llamo la atención fue el olor delicioso proveniente de la cosina junto con unas risas.

-Buenas tardes- saludaron al unisono Sophia y Miroku.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Sota amablemente para luego dirigirse a su hermana.

-Sota, el es Miroku se quedara aquí para cuidar el templo en mi ausencia y ella es Sango es mi amiga- dijo señalando a cada uno.

-No me llamo Sango, es Sophia pero creo que me gusta mas ese nombre- reclamo pensativa la nombrada.

- Lo siento no fue mi intención cambiarte el nombre- dicho eso vio como le sonrió despreocupada su amiga.

-Hermana quiero hablar contigo- dijo Sota saliendo de la cocina y de la casa por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ellos son las reencarnaciones de mis amigos en el sengoku- se apresuro a decir a la única persona que le creería.

-Con razón me sonaron conocidos los nombres- dijo analizando la situación- solo espero que no te lastimen y que no te dejen con las cuentas colgadas.

-No lo creo, son buenas personas- volteando hacia la cocina.

El fin de semana paso rápido para el gusto de Kagome, al momento de despedir a Sota le dio un gran beso en la frente.

-No soy un niño- reclama la forma en que se despedía de el.

-Si lo eres para mi- dijo con una sonrisa.

El simplemente sonrió – Nos vemos el siguiente fin-y se marcho bajando las gradas.

Ella observo como se marchaba y lo despedía con su mano.

Cuando ya no estuvo al alcance de su vista empezó a caminar a su casa, cuando siente algo, mejor dicho una presencia, esto hace que se ponga en guardia, buscando con la mirada, donde es que proviene y asi como se presento se desvaneció, dejando a una miko muy alterada.

* * *

En las sombras se encontraban Eren y Naraku observando a la miko.

-Creo que se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia- menciono el primero.

-No importa, eso solo quiere decir que nos estamos haciendo mas fuertes- _mejor dicho me estoy haciendo mas fuerte._

-Hay que marcharnos- le dijo Eren a Naraku mientras se alejaban del templo- ¿es ella quien tiene lo que buscas?

-Mas o menos- sintiéndose dudoso de contarle o no- ella es la reencarnación de Kagome quien a su vez es la reencarnación de kikyo.

-¡Oh! creo que ya entiendo, tu quieres la perla otra vez y piensas que ella la tiene.

-Asi es y no pienso parar hasta tenerla- dijo Naraku con determinación.

* * *

Los días pasaron con la mayor normalidad posible, tomando en cuenta que tenia huéspedes en la casa. Pero no era como cuando estaba en el sengoku, ellos la trataban muy bien de echo llegaba y la cena estaba lista y se la pasaba horas platicando con ellos pero no de la manera que ella deseaba y sabia que ellos no eran aquellas personas que conoció pero no por eso quería decir que no fueran malas.

La presencia que sintió el día que despidió a Sota se hacía más presente, pero en diferentes lugares era como si la estuviera espiando y eso la alteraba.

Al despertar, el primer viernes que pasaba en compañía le agrado ya que se escuchaban los pasos afuera de su puerta, se levanto y se encamino al baño para empezar su dia.

Al salir de la casa pudo ver a Miroku encargándose de los quehaceres.

-Buenos días- saluda Miroku.

-Buenos días, ya me voy, nos vemos en la noche.- y sin mas se marcho.

Al llegar a la oficina todos la miraban raro y nadie le dijo nada hasta que se acerco su hora de salida.

-Kagome.

- Si ¿qué pasa Sayio?- le miro con duda.

-Antes de que te vallas el jefe quiere verte- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero Sukishiro no me dijo nada- aclaro ella.

-Ese no, el de todos- aclaro la mujer.

-¡Oh!- sin mas se dirigió a la sala de presidencia donde era esperada por Sesshomaru que al verlo se le hizo muy sexy ya que estaba parado de perfil, con los ojos cerrados , con un traje Armani, su camisa era blanca y se encontraba desabrochada de los primeros botones y su corbata descansaba en el escritorio y el se estaba tomando un vaso de algún licor, ante esta imagen solo se petrifico ya que nada bueno traería.

-Por fin llegas- le indico que sabía de su presencia.

-¿Para que me requiere?- respondió dudosa de como hablarle.

-Solo quería decirte que tienes un aumento- dijo con fastidio en la voz.

-¿Perdón?- creía que haber escuchado que le subirían el sueldo.

-Te subirán el sueldo- dijo sin la mínima intención de volverlo a repetir y mirándola de una manera ¿divertida?- solo espera a uno de mis hombres te visitara en la tarde.

-No puedo, estudio en las tardes- se escusa con la intención de que no fuera nadie a verla.

-No te preocupes por nimiedades, cuando llegues tu, **él** lo hora –dando un sorbo a su bebida- ya te puedes retirar.

Y salió de la oficina perturbada.

_A lo mejor son los hombres de Sesshomaru los que me andan persiguiendo para asegurarse de que no rebele nada a nadie._- se decía mental mente mientras analizaba su situación y se dirigía a la facultad.

Al llegar pudo ver a Kuno en la entrada de su salón esperándola.

-Creo que hoy no tendré clases- dijo feliz refiriéndose a la visita.

- No, solo vine a decirte que te iré a visitar después de tus clases, me iría directo pero tengo asuntos que atender – dedicándole una sonrisa que se interrumpió por una presencia que el pudo sentir y pudo distinguir que Kagome también y para disimular siguió hablando pero siguiendo al pendiente de la presencia- no te duermas o salgas y por favor espérame- y con un beso en el cachete se despidió de ella.

_Que raro el siempre se queda con migo toda la tarde y además podría jurar que sentí la presencia de Naraku, eso es imposible el esta muerto y 500 años atrás.-_ meditaba al entrar a las clases y tomarlas con normalidad.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con Miroku barriendo.

-Bienvenida a casa- exclamo desde el goshiboku.

-Hola- le saludo- dejo esto adentro y te ayudo- refiriéndose a la mochila.

- No se moleste yo puedo con esto.

-No es molestia- y se fua adentro dejando sus cosas y poniéndose ropa mas comoda, un short de mezclilla claro y una playera de tirantes roja, ya que usar traje todo el dia era pesado, salió con una bolsa en la mano.

-¿Como estuvo tu dia?- inicio tema Miroku.

-Me darán un aumento – le dijo entre emocionada y alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder.

- Me alegra mucho saberlo- dijo mientras metía las hojas en la bolsa- se lo merece después de todo se esfuerza demasiado.

-Gracias- dándole una sonrisa.

-Hola- grito Sophia corriendo hasta ellos- tengo una noticia increíble.

-¿Que es? – pregunto emocionada Kagome al ver la cara de alegría de ella.

-Me están ofreciendo un mejor trabajo uno que me servirá para mi carrera.- grito emocionada.

-¿Y que estudia?- pregunto Miroku ya que no sabia nada de ella al igual que Kagome.

-Periodismo- dijo orgullosa ya que el dia que se fue con Kagome ella sin saber que hacia le dio ánimos.

-Esto merece una celebración – dijo Miroku- ya que a Kagome la acaban de aumentar el sueldo.

-!Enserio!- grito emocionada y vio como asentía confirmando lo dicho anterior mente.

Cuando estaban entrando a la casa para celebrar Kagome pudo sentir de nuevo a Naraku y se quedo observando alrededor y desde el cielo empezó a bajar un gas..

-¡No puede ser!- grito saliendo de la casa.

-Tal ves te preguntes quien soy- se escucho la vos desde lo alto.

-¡Aparecerte!-demando Kagome, alarmado a sus compañeros que solo se quedaron viendo desde el umbral.

-Si que es de admiración que te percataras de mi presencia- dijo una voz escalofriante que ella conocía muy bien.

-He dicho que te muestres- grito una segunda vez- no lo volveré a repetir.

Y desde las nubes negras emergió un hombre que ella no conocía pero tenía la esencia de Naraku, el estaba flotando en el aire y la miraba con maldad, mientras decendia los pergaminos que cuidaban el templo, fueron explotando en una reacción en cadena.

Esto hizo que Miroku y Sophia se cubrieran y que Kagome se des concentrara unos instantes.

-Entrégame la- exigió – si no, te mueres- hablo una vos desconocida.

-No la tengo.

-¡Mentirosa! Se que la tienes escondida-grito la vos de Naraku que provenía del pecho del aquel hombre.

-Te he dicho que no la tengo- grito.

En el instante siguiente el cuerpo del hombre empezó a retorcerse y empezaron a salir los ya conocidos tentáculos que empezaron a atacarla.

Ella estaba esquivándolos cuando Miroku se salió de la casa para tratar de ayudarla, eso la distrajo y un tentáculo tomo su tobillo haciendo que cayera, al ver eso Sophia fue corriendo a tratar de ayudarla, en el camino fue esquivando los tentáculos pero a un metro de distancia de Kagome fue capturada por un tentáculo y eso hizo que gritara muy fuertemente. Al ver a su nueva amiga capturada vio a Miroku en la misma situación lo cual la frustro demasiado.

-Entrégame la perla- clamo por segunda vez Naraku quien empezó a arrastrar y a levantar a Kagome.

Antes de que la levantara a alto purifico el tentáculo y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-¡Kagome!- se escucho desde la entrada de templo una voz conocida, acompañado por un par de pisadas.

Ella al identificar a el hombre como a Kuno lo único que hizo fue mirarlo, mirar a Naraku, a Sango que lloraba por ayuda, a Miroku yacía desmallado, pero al ver los ojos del acompañante de Kuno lo comprendió todo, hay estaba el mirando a Naraku y le gritaba insultos.

Su mundo empezó a girar, un extraño picor le dio en los ojos y las cosas se empezaban a ver borrosas, de su garganta salió un sollozo y una lagrima se derramo, recorriendo su rostro y cayendo pesadamente en su mamo, un brillo empezó a deslumbrar a los presentes y de los ojos de Kagome salieron mas lagrimas que se dirigían al resplandor, cuando la ultima lagrima cayo, el resplandor segó a todos un momento , al recuperarse ella solamente sintió algo esférico en su mano y no necesito mirarla, supo que era. La perla de shikon regreso a este mundo atravez de ella.

* * *

Espero y disfrutes esta historia o lo que va de ella y espero que los que leen y no dejan review se animen y si gustan pueden dar ideas o sugerencias, bueno sin mas por el momento me despido no sin antes agradecerles su tiempo, nos leemos en un siguiente capitulo.

Ciao.

Att. Laster


End file.
